The Hero who Conquered the Dark Lord
by Celestia0909
Summary: The Boy Who Lived faces his greatest adversary - a women's jewellery store. Wanting to choose the perfect gift for Ginny Weasley, Harry would rather face Voldemort than roam the caverns of a jewellery store.


**The Hero who Conquered the Dark Lord**

 **Celestia0909**

*** Prompts displayed at the end of story to avoid giving out spoilers ***

* * *

Emerald, sapphire, amethyst, ruby, diamond, pearl, topaz, gold, silver, yellow gold, white gold – the options were endless, and it gave him a headache listening to the shop woman droning on. He had been in this shop for over two hours and he was no closer to picking anything that she'd shown him.

He had battled trolls, died and come back to life, faced Voldemort seven times and still this was the most difficult thing he'd ever done in his life. Defeated and exhausted, Harry took refuge and slumped on the turquoise blue armchair next to one of the display cabinets.

'Bloody hell this is torture,' his best friend muttered, he'd been with him and was equally as clueless about the array of jewellery around them. 'Maybe you could just close your eyes and pick one, Ginny won't mind.'

He loved Ron, truly he did, but it was when he said stupid things like that when he wanted to throttle him. It was his idea to come into this infernal shop, he was the one who heard about it from Hermione.

Ron rambled on for ages about the benefits of ditching engagement rings altogether. Harry heard him mention the words useless, expensive, and stupid a couple of times before he nudged him and sat next to him. He had cut his hair since he last saw him on Sunday and Harry didn't have the heart to tell him that he looked like a bit of a git. Everything else about him was the same, with the addition of a few wrinkles around his mouth and eyes.

'I'm glad you're marrying her,' Ron mumbled. When Harry glanced at him his face was beet red all the way to the tips of his ears. His own face was heating up too. Feelings weren't their forte, the only time they expressed them was when they were angry, excited or some form of happy.

'You aren't going to give the "if you hurt her" spiel are you?'

He chuckled, 'Nah, you know I'll sic Hermione on you.'

'Good, George and Charlie beat you to it anyway,' they both laughed for the first time in two hours.

'How are you and Hermione going anyway?'

'She wants to find a house, she's a bit sick of living in the flat. Wants to move to Falmouth, she's dragged me around to a bunch of houses. They've all been great but after five minutes looking around she always finds something wrong with them.' Ron went to ruffle his hair but realised that he'd shaved it all off and awkwardly left his hand hanging above his head. 'You've got to feel for the bloke taking us around, he looks like he wants to hex her, can't say I really blame him though.'

'Does she still get nightmares too?'

'Almost every night,' Ron looked down and stared at his fingers. Ever since Voldemort's downfall four years ago, everyone that Harry loved had changed in some way.

Of course, they had all lost someone and the loss of Lupin, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Fred and Dobby still made family dinners and gatherings hard. There was an emptiness in his chest that could only be filled when he was with laughing with Ron, arguing with Hermione, snogging Ginny, and mucking around with Teddy. Things would never quite return to the way they were before the war, but he was thankful for the life he led now.

He felt a firm pat on his back and grinned at Ron, 'Zoned out again didn't I?'

'Yeah,' Ron pulled him up by the arm. Harry readjusted his glasses and ran his hand through his hair, he wasn't quite used to the feeling of hair against his neck yet – Ginny loved it when he grew it out and he'd brave the tickling sensation if it made her happy.

'Right, she's coming back from training soon and if I don't find a ring in the next thirty minutes she'll bat a bludger at my head.'

Harry and Ron resumed their search for the perfect engagement ring for Ginny. Occasionally Ron would point out a colossal diamond ring that would be perfect for her, but Harry would always remind him that his sister was on the Holyhead Harpies and she'd probably lose it the day after he gave it to her.

After twenty-nine minutes of scouring the shop's rings, Harry heard Ron yell for him to come over. Annoyed that he was about to waste time and suggest a large diamond ring again, Harry prepared to tell him off for being a prat.

Only, when he saw what Ron was holding the insult burned out on the tip of his tongue. In Ron's long fingers he held a relatively simple gold diamond ring. Shaped like a teardrop the middle was a deep green and bordered with normal white diamonds. The band that wove them together was thin and delicate.

Ginny loved green and wasn't the type of woman who liked anything too ostentatious. He could just imagine her wearing it proudly with her Quidditch robes and showing Hermione. It was nothing less than perfect.

'You're brilliant Ron!' he gave his best friend a tight hug and beamed at him.

'S'alright,' he mumbled, flashing Harry a grin of his own.

* * *

Later than evening, Ginny lay across Harry's chest, marvelling at the ring on her finger. They had spent the last few hours reacquainting themselves after two days away; Ginny having been at a Harpies pre-season training camp. She had been ecstatic when he asked her to marry him and the ring on her finger was perfect; everything she had ever wanted was hers, the most important of whom had his arm wrapped securely around her waist and was tracing circles against her naked back.

'You know, it's the exact same shade as your eyes.'

'Liar.'

'No really,' she kissed his chest as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

'I didn't pick it because of that.'

'I know,' she didn't tell him that she loved it even more because it matched his eyes. She could stare at them all day and they'd never get old.

'Eyes as green as a fresh pickled toad…'

'Shut up.'

'His hair as dark as a blackboard… I wish he was mine, he's truly divine….'

'Do you think they allow pre-marriage divorces?'

'THE HERO WHO CONQUERED THE DARK LOOORRRDDD!'

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Please don't forget to leave a short (or long) review. Will really appreciate it!**

 _365 Prompts Challenge_

 _2 - Buying an Engagement Ring_

 ** _Words: 1,007_**

* * *

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)_

* * *

 **Love, Andy**


End file.
